Various portal systems exist in the prior art for providing access to and visualization of an area of interest within the body of a human patient, a veterinary patient, or the like, such that a surgical procedure may be performed, especially a surgical procedure involving the lumbar or cervical spine of the patient. However, none of these portal systems are capable of being inserted and/or adjusted such that they are sufficiently minimally invasive. Advantageously, minimally-invasive medical and surgical systems and procedures result in as little damage and trauma to adjacent anatomical structures as possible, thus minimizing discomfort and speeding recovery. For example, it is important in surgical procedures involving the lumbar or cervical spine of a patient to minimize damage and trauma to the skin, musculature, and ligaments adjacent to the spine. Of primary importance, however, is providing an adequate field of view.
Thus, what is needed is an improved minimally-invasive portal system that provides enhanced access to and visualization of an area of interest within the body of a human patient, a veterinary patient, or the like, such that a surgical procedure may be performed, especially a surgical procedure involving the lumbar or cervical spine of the patient. The minimally-invasive portal system should be relatively simple to insert, adjust, and remove, and should provide an adequate field of view.